This invention relates generally to office accessories and, more particularly, to a file folder having an interior pocket for securing loose papers and retaining the folder in a closed position. The present invention is also directed to a method of using the file folder wherein the file folder is releaseably secured into a closed position and a method of manufacturing the file folder from a single sheet of material.
There are numerous types of file folders available for home or business organization and filing. The most common type of file folder is the standard card stock file folder into which papers may be placed having an index tab on one side of the folder for identification and organization purposes. While the standard file folder does assist in organizing one's papers, it does not secure the loose papers inside the file folder. Consequently, it is not uncommon for the papers to fall out of the file folder during insertion or removal of the file folder from a filing box or when carrying the file folder, particularly when there are a large number of papers in the file folder.
In order to secure loose papers within a file folder, it is well known to punch holes in the top or side of the loose papers and to secure the papers within the file folder by means of metal clasps and the like. Unfortunately, utilization of these known metal clasps requires destruction of the original quality and format of the papers because of the need to punch holes in the papers for insertion of the metal clasps.
Accordingly, the present invention provides several variations of file folders wherein the folder provides at least one interior pocket formed integrally with the file folder for retaining the papers and that enables the folder to be releaseably secured in a closed position. The file folder and pocket preferably being expandable to securely contain a large number of loose papers.